Forbidden Love in Sleezy Motels
by Dementors hate chocolate
Summary: Dean and Sam are young and in love. Too bad their father finds out. rated M for Wincest. Angry!John. Oneshot about true love. Sorry, I couldn't come up with a better title, I'm terrible at it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. If I did, I would read and write fanfiction all day instead of going to work, and my skin would become horribly pale from being inside and peel off when I ever decided to venture out in the real world with the real people.**

**This is my first Wincest, so please be gentle! The plot wouldn't leave me alone, it kept tugging at my brain. I had to write it down so it would leave me alone.**

**Forbidden love in Sleezy Motels**

John eyed his two sons, who were in the TV area of the crappy motel they were currently lodging in. He had just gotten a call from a contact in Iowa and needed to leave for a hunt immediately.

"I'll be back boys. You know what to do if there's any trouble." he addressed twenty year old Dean and sixteen year old Sam after he hung up his phone.

Sam snorted softly in derision from his spot on the couch where he was watching TV in the scummy old motel. Yeah, they knew what to do. Take care of themselves like they always did. John grabbed his always packed duffel and keys.

"See you in a few days." he called before closing the door behind him, not thinking twice about leaving his sons.

Sam leaned back into the couch, content to watch the stupid show that was on so he wouldn't have to think about his father. Warm hands were suddenly on the back of his neck, Dean's hands, and Sam smiled softly at his brother's touch.

"I know how much he annoys you. You're so tense." Dean rubbed his brother's taut muscles hard enough to hurt a bit, but it was so relaxing. Sam gave a moan as all his muscles relaxed, making him feel feel. Dean stirred when he made this noise, and bent down so his lips were inches from Sam's ear.

"What do you want to do until Dad comes back?" Dean's hot breath tickled Sam's ear and sent shivers down his spine.

"Same thing we always do." Sam smiled, leaning his head back so he could look up at Dean. Dean reached down, engulfing his hand in Sam's brown mop, twirling his fingers through the soft hair and causing another little moan to escape his brother. He bent to catch Sam's lips with his own. When he broke the kiss a moment after, he was panting lightly and his eyes shone with lust.

Swinging one leg over the couch, Dean landed beside Sam with a soft plop. Sam's attention was fully drawn to his brother now, the TV forgotten. Dean smirked at Sam's attentiveness and placed a hand on his chest, pushing him flat on the couch so he was kneeling on top of his brother.

"Why are we still wearing our clothes?" Sam said seductively, tugging at Dean's shirt.

"My thoughts exactly." Dean quickly pulled his shirt off and Sam hurried to do the same, determined to get it off before his brother. They had realized their feeling for each other a year ago, and had been taking advantage of their father's absences to be together.

Dean leaned down, catching Sam's lips again. Sam leaned up, pressing back hard, pushing his tongue against Dean's closed lips, requesting entrance. Dean made Sam wait, and when he finally obliged, parting his lips, it was so much sweeter. Sam ran his tongue along Dean's gums and across the roof of his mouth, tracing every dip and exploring every crevice. Their tongues battled wildly for dominance, and Dean pushed Sam down harder, struggling to win. Sam nipped Dean's lip with his teeth, not hard enough to draw blood, but as a warning. Dean moaned into Sam's mouth, an animal noise, and Sam ground his hips up against Dean's, feeling their erections touch even through their jeans.

Dean pulled away for a breath, working his fingers underneath the lip of Sam's jeans, causing the younger boy to shudder. Sam ran his tongue across Dean's left nipple, nipping lightly, before moving on to plant soft kisses on Dean's chest, moving lower until his last kiss was above Dean's waistline. Dean jerked his hips forward, unable to control himself, and Sam grinned.

"Off," Dean croaked, unzipping Sam's jeans and tugging them down, but Sam grabbed his hand to stop him. He loved seeing his brother squirm. He grabbed Dean's neck, pulling him down for another kiss. Sam purred into Dean's mouth, the vibrating sound causing him to jerk forward again.

"Sammy," he moaned as the younger brother reached down and squeezed the crotch of Dean's jeans gently. "Stop teasing me."

Sam laughed as Dean reached for his zipper again only to have his hand batted away. He gave a noise of frustration before grabbing Sam's wrists and pinning him down.

"Hey!" Sam protested loudly, but it was Dean's turn to laugh as dipped his head, still keeping Sam's arms down, and caught up Sam's zipper in his mouth, clenching his teeth so he could tug it down.

"How are you gonna do the buttons?" Sam said watching his brother's display amusedly. Dean flashed him a malicious grin before enveloping the whole button in his mouth. Sam fought back a moan at the presence of Dean's mouth so close to his crotch, not willing to let Dean win. When Dean drew away, the button was undone, worked out of its hole by Dean's talented tongue. Sam glanced at his brother impressively.

"Very nice. But you're gonna need your hands now." Sam nodded his head to the jeans, deciding his brother had earned it after the feat with the button.

"So I will." Dean released Sam, recognizing that he had given in, and tugged his jeans off of his hips, revealing Sam's dark boxers that didn't show quite enough for Dean. He worked his fingers under the elastic band to pull them down too, Sam's quick kisses on his lips encouraging him now.

There was a clicking sound and then a creaking of the motel door being unlocked and then pushed open, but neither boy noticed it; they only had eyes for each other and ears for the soft moans and cries of ecstasy they were emitting. They only looked up when a shadow overcame them. Sam's mouth dropped open almost comically when he saw who it was, and he hurriedly pushed Dean away.

John was standing stock-still above them, his face expressing a swirling mix of disgust and shock and anger. Sam and Dean quickly pulled their clothes on under their father's terrifying gaze. Sam wondered briefly why their father had come back, and then his eyes found John's forgotten cellphone on the coffee table. He had come back for his phone, which was right in front of them. They should've known better.

"What are you doing?" John ground out in a cold whisper, his eyes like icicles piercing them.

Sam looked down at his feet, face burning red with shame, but Dean looked straight up into his father's eyes.

"None of your business." he answered coolly, and John's eyes flashed angrily at his eldest son's tone.

"What did you say to me?" John hissed, leaning down so his face was inches from Dean's. Sam looked at the two, terrified. He had never heard Dean speak to their father in that way.

"I said, it's none of your damn business-" John whipped out a hand and slammed it into Dean's face, causing his head to whip backward.

"No!" Sam cried. "Dad, don't."

John spun to face Sam, glaring at him menacingly. "Don't you speak."

Sam clamped his jaws shut as he felt tears stinging his eyes. He glanced at Dean, who had a red mark across his face now. John picked him up by the scruff of his coat. "Is is my business, you son of a bitch, when my sons are..are.." John sputtered, unable to get the words out. "It's disgusting."

"I don't care what the hell you think. Sam and I are together." Dean said defiantly, although his voice trembled a bit as he did so, and John released him.

"Then you're not welcome here." John pointed to the door. You can get out. We're done."

"Dad, please," Sam begged, standing up next to Dean, and John grabbed him roughly by the arm.

"Hey! Don't touch him." Dean snarled, reaching for Sam, but John tugged him away, squeezing Sam's arm so hard that he cried out in pain.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean cried, leaping at John, who released Sam to deal with his older son. He had thought he had trained his boys well, made them into decent hunters, but he was wrong, All that time he spent caring for them, teaching them, and it was for nothing, They were ruined, defiled by each other. He dodged the punch Dean sent his way and dealt his own blow, causing Dean to stumble backward. Sam watched as his father thrashed his brother, punch after vicious punch. Dean was strong, but John had been fighting supernatural creatures for years and was way more experienced then Dean. After another couple of strong punches and smashing Dean's face into the door frame, Dean collapsed to the ground in a pile, no match for his father. Blood poured freely from his nose and mouth and he looked like he had gotten hit by a truck, his face swollen and bruised.

"Go." John said coldly, pointing to the door. "I don't want to see your sorry asses again."

Sam knelt beside Dean, tears now dripping from his eyes. He could hardly tell it was his brother under all the blood.

"Sam," Dean croaked out as Sam wrapped an arm around his back and heaved him up.

"It's gonna be okay," Sam choked out though his tears as he helped Dean to the door. John slammed it behind them as soon as they were over the threshold, causing the door to rattle in its frame.

Sam was able to drag Dean to the parking lot before he broke down, crying heartily now.

"Sammy don't," Dean reached out to embrace his brother, cradling him in his arms as he cried. "We still got each other."

"What are we going to do?" Sam sniffed, the salty flows stemming somewhat in his brother's warm hug.

"We'll figure it out. At least Dad taught us how to hustle pool." Dean tried to grin to make his brother feel better, but it made his face hurt too much. He glanced around the parking lot, searching for the Impala. It would be their going away present.

"C'mon, Sam. We're taking the car." Dean released Sam and wiped the younger boy's tears away with a gentle hand.

"But Dad-"

"What will he do?" Dean smirked. "He can't do anything." With that, Dean stood up, struggling to regain his balance, and headed for the Impala.

"Are you gonna hotwire her?" Sam asked as he followed Dean, having a hand ready to steady him if he needed Sam to do so.

Dean shook his head, grinning as he fingered something in pocket. Sam's eyes grew wide as he pulled out the car keys. "I swiped them from Dad when he was beating the shit out of me."

Dean opened the door and hopped in his new possession. "Get in, Sammy."

Sam did as Dean requested, going around the car and getting in the passenger side. Dean put in the key in the ignition, turning it so the car came to life with a roar.

"Ready, Sam?" Dean looked over at his brother. "We're gonna have a life now. No more of this shit of Dad controlling our every move. We can hunt on our own, or you can go to school. Hell, we'll do whatever we want."

Sam leaned toward Dean pressing his hands down onto the soft leather seat, and touched his lips to Dean's softly.

"I'm ready now." Sam broke the kiss and replied to Dean's earlier question, sliding closer his brother and grasping his hand tightly.

"Then let's go." Dean placed a kiss on Sam's forehead and turned up the radio.

_'Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you are done, _

_Lay your weary head to rest, _

_Don't you cry no more.'_

Sam smiled at the song choice, and looked straight ahead as Dean sped from the motel parking lot, neither of them so much as glancing back.

**Please review and give me some feedback! Was it good, bad, great, crappy? So horrible you had to shut off your computer in disgust and walk away, shaking your head and muttering about writers who don't know how to write even a simple sentence? Let me know!**

**AN: a reviewer had pointed out that I had posted the incorrect lyrics to 'Carry n my wayward son,' so I fixed it. Sorry, it was late and I wanted to get the story up!**


End file.
